1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage cabinet art and, more particularly, to an improved bicycle storage cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of bicycles as a means of basic transportation and utilization by people of all ages has increased dramatically. Such utilization of bicycles has proven to be not only a healthful form of exercise for the individual, but also a nonpolluting means of transportation. However, one drawback to even greater utilization of the bicycle has been the concomitant, dramatic increase in bicycle thefts accompanying the increased utilization of bicycles. That is, when the bicycle rider leaves his bicycle unattended, such as at a store, market, theater, or the like, bicycles are frequently stolen while they are out of view of the owner thereof.
Chains, cables, bar locks, and the like are often utilized in an attempt to prevent such thefts. However, such locking devices, in general, merely lock, for example, the rear wheel of the bicycle to the frame of the bicycle. This type of locking arrangement has proven to be unsatisfactory, since bolt cutters or the like frequently carried by bicycle thieves and such chains or cables are cut by the bolt cutter and the bicycle then stolen. The same result is also achieved when similar locking devices are utilized to lock the bicycle to a stationary object such as a tree, post, or the like. Additionally, portions of the bicycle such as saddles, wheels, seat posts, handlebars, cranks, and the like, as well as accessories such as light and generator sets, saddle bags, bicycle pumps, stamina bottles, and the like, are frequently stolen, even though the above mentioned type of chain or cable locking prevented theft of the frame and/or the frame and wheel. This has been found to be particularly true with the increase in utilization of comparatively high cost 10 speed bicycles with precision components thereon wherein, for example, a pair of brakes for the front and rear wheels may have a retail cost in excess of $100.00.
Noise emitting alarms and other devices have also been proposed, but have not achieved satisfaction since they did not prevent the above mentioned types of thefts of the entire bicycle or only a portion thereof.
Thus, there has been a need for a storage cabinet arrangement in which the entire bicycle may be securely locked to prevent not only theft of the entire bicycle itself, but any of the components thereof or accessories mounted thereon. One type of storage cabinet that has been proposed has been a substantially horizontally aligned storage cabinet in which the bicycle is placed into the cabinet through a door and the cabinet locked. The comparatively large ground area necessary to allow installation of a significant number of such storage cabinets has deterred merchants and others from utilizing their valuable ground space for such storage cabinets. Additionally, such storage cabinets, in resting on the ground and being totally enclosed, offer the further disadvantage of being "death traps" for children or others who may, through play or inadvertence, become locked or trapped therein. The disadvantages of this type of structure have precluded the widespread utilization of such a bicycle storage locker.
Prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 621819, 3782559, 3827773, 1033,711, 1393224 and 1713661 do not solve the above mentioned problems or provide the advantages of the present invention. Nor do such structures as those heretofore available on the market such as the bicycle storage cabinet sold by Bike Lockers, Inc., Walnut Creek, California.
Thus, there has long been a need for a bicycle storage cabinet suitable for installation at markets, theaters, stores, shopping centers, and other commercial establishments wherein a bicycle may be securely locked but which does not occupy a large amount of ground therein.
Additionally, such a locker should also have, for example, an open bottom to prevent such lockers from becoming death traps for children or others as well as a clearance space above the ground to allow normal cleaning and maintenance to be done thereunder. Further, in order to minimize the structure needed to fabricate such a locker, it should be configured with the minimum area of peripheral walls in order to conserve such structural materials.